


Too real to be fake

by azure_lemon



Series: Loki the Genie [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Genie Loki, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: ‘’Okay, but who you really are? Is this a reality show or something?’’‘’I don’t really know what’s a reality show, but I’ve told you already more than once. I’m a genie. G-E-N-I-E. You, yes, you, have three wishes. This is the simplest way I can explain it.’’‘’Okay, but who you really are?’’, repeats Tony.‘’You’re really lucky I’m not allowed to hurt mortals,’’ replies Loki through gritted teeth. ‘’Very, very lucky, cause else…’’An AU, where Tony is his usual self and Loki is a genie who isn't exactly happy with his job.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Loki the Genie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916968
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Too real to be fake

**Author's Note:**

> The blot bunny was chasing me, squealing louder and louder for attention and chasing me, so I’ve finally been compelled to write this little story down to please him. Now he’s finally quiet, so I assume it was worth it.  
> This is my debut in this fandom. Trying something new saves us all from the burnout   
> Past Tony/Pepper is mentioned, but it’s really minor.

Tony doesn’t remember how he came into possession of the antique bottle or how long had it been lying abandoned and forgotten in the store, but it doesn’t matter. He gets loads of presents as tokens of gratitude or something from the people he is making business with. Vast majority of these gifts don’t see the sunlight anymore and this one wouldn’t be an exception, if he hadn’t stumbled on it looking for something else.

Once the half-opened box catches his interests, he carries it to the living room and takes the bottle out of it. It is a fine example of art, probably Persian or something similar to that and he can actually find a use for it, even if it doesn’t exactly correspond with modern furnishing of the Tower. He can always say something about mixing styles or adding a refined touch to the surroundings. Or maybe he can pass it to one of his friends. As he rubs the cold metal absent-mindedly, musing on possibilities, suddenly for a few seconds everything goes dark in the puffs of black smoke. He almost calls for Jarvis for help, but as suddenly as it began, the commotion stops, but before Tony has a chance to relax, he notices two things. Firstly, there is another man is the room and secondly, the guy is a straight hottie. Brushing aside the second thought, Tony with effort takes his eyes out the man and asks a burning question. 

‘’Excuse me, gentleman, how did you get here?’’

‘’I puffed out of the bottle, jackass,’’ answers the unexpected guest. ‘’Are you blind?’’

Okay, guy’s not going to be helpful. Rather evident assumption is that there must be a security breach somewhere, but no reason to panic. He’ll fix it, he’s Tony Stark, after all.

‘’Jarvis,’’ he yells. ‘How did this man got into my Tower?’’

‘’I confirm, Mr Stark, he just appeared out of the bottle,’’ replies Jarvis evenly, his voice oddly peaceful in these circumstances.

Perfect. Now even his AI loses its mind. Or maybe it’s not Jarvis fault. Maybe…

Is it possible he was getting old and his body didn’t react to alcohol relatively well anymore? This might be a grounded suspicion, cause this is a hangover of the year. He is _seeing_ things. Worse, he is conversing with the product of his own imagination. This is a new level of delirium. Funny thing, actually he’s feeling great. Maybe it’s kind of high, who knows. He last night is rather blurry, so he can’t rule out doing something more than drinking.

The guy is perfect. People as stunningly attractive aren’t real, so he has to be a product of the dream, especially that he looks like embodiment of billionaire’s wildest dreams. Easy and logical. The man is in his mid- or maybe late twenties, with electric green eyes and jet black wavy hair falling loose on his arms, ivory skin, sharp cheekbones, slender body, tall and lean. He clothing he is wearing is kept in the tones of green and black, somehow alluring, yet old-fashioned, but Tony puts it on his mind producing unusual pictures as a product of alcohol-induced dream.

Anyway, he knows something about strange men popping out of the lamps or bottles. He reads books, like fantasy books, when he was a kid. Watched movies. Conclusion is rather obvious. Still, his voice is unsteady as he asks:

‘’Are you a genie?’’

The man, no, not the man, the creature, whatever it is, rolls his eyes.

‘’No, I’m a ballet dancer. Of course I’m a genie, you dumbass. Don’t they teach you anything in these schools these days?’’

Tony’s next words come out of his mind almost automatically.

‘’But genies don’t exist! Magic isn’t even real!’’

‘’Sorry to break it to you, man, but I am very real. Now, can you stop wasting my time and carry on.’’

Before mortal knows it, he falls into flirting mode.

‘’You might be actually quite good ballet dancer, you know that? You’re so lean and I bet you’re nimble.’’ It takes all his strength to stay back on track. ‘’Okay, up to the point. I’ve got three wishes?’’

‘’Congratulations, and yet you know something. My apologies, I’ve mistook you for a complete idiot,’’ says genie in sickly sweet tone. ‘’Yes, you’ve got three wishes and before you ask, no, you can’t ask for an additional wishes. Is that clear?’’

‘’Yes?’’ tries Stark, eyeing the guy _, the genie,_ with disbelief.

‘’Great. What’s your first wish?’’

Tony shrugs.

‘’I have everything, so I have no wishes. Everything I can wish for and money can buy. Okay, women’s attention, that I get for free. Never had to pay for the company.’’

‘’There needs to be something you wish for. C’mon, mortal, I know thinking might be hard for you, but do it, because otherwise I’ll be stuck with you.’’

‘’Doesn’t sound bad, Fairy.’’

The creature huffs, making accidentally himself look completely adorable, with that ire in his eyes and rosy cheeks, resembling an angry puppy.

‘’I’m not a fairy, not even close. Do you have any idea how insulting being taken for one is?’’

‘’No?’’ tries Tony, enjoying the view more and more with every second when it hits him.

‘’Wait, so fairies are real too?’’

‘’Yes, barbarian. Why do I have to tell you obvious things?’’

‘’When was your last time among, you know, how you call it, mortals?’’

‘’A century ago? Maybe half of it? I don’t remember.’’

‘’You don’t remember? Are you kidding me?’’

‘’When you’re as old as I am, a century is just a blink of time,’’ answers the dark-haired beauty seriously.

This is the moment Tony starts to laughs at his own stupidity. He really let himself get carried away. In his defense, this guy did quite a good in tricking him.

‘’You’ve got me man,’’ he says when finally catches the breath. ‘’Real smooth, seriously, you’ve been really convincing, congrats. Are you an actor?’’

‘’I’m a genie. Get it into your thick skull, mortal.’’

‘’Okay, but who you _really_ are? Is this a reality show or something?’’

‘’I don’t really know what’s a reality show, but I’ve told you already more than once. I’m a genie. G-E-N-I-E. You, yes, you, have three wishes. This is the simplest way I can explain it.’’

‘’Okay, but who you really are?’’, repeats Tony.

‘’You’re really lucky I’m not allowed to hurt mortals,’’ replies Loki through gritted teeth. ‘’Very, very lucky, cause else…’’

‘’Else what, Princess?’’

‘’You don’t want to know,’’ finishes the genie ominously, but Stark just grins.

‘’You’re so hot when angry. Even hotter than in regular form. Do you always play by the rules?’’

‘’I don’t have a choice,’’ replies genie glumly. ‘’This is the way my magic works.’’

‘’At least now I know you’re not an annoying do-gooder. Do you have a name?’’

‘’Of course I do,’’ snaps outraged creature.

‘’Is it a lot to ask you to tell me your name?’’

‘’If this is your first wish, you could do better.’’

‘’Nah, it’s a common courtesy. I thought it isn’t exactly nice to be calling you genie, Bottle-guy.

‘’You’ve called me a Bottle-guy,’’ mentions creature acerbically.

‘’And a Fairy,’’ reminds him cheerfully Tony, in return bringing a scowl to a creature’s face.

‘’My name is Loki,’’ says the genie the moment billionaire thinks he won’t get the name.

‘’Loki,’’ he repeats slowly. ‘’Pretty name for a pretty person.’’

‘’Genie,’’ corrects Loki straight-faced, not commenting in any way he just got complimented.

‘’Prove it,’’ demands Stark. He still expects somebody to jump out of the corner shouting _Got you_ and wielding a recording device, but he doesn’t remember the last time he was having so much fun.

‘’How can I prove it if you refuse you tell me your wishes?’’ notices Loki reasonably.

‘’Good point,’’ agrees Tony. If it’s not an elaborate jest, it must be than a fidget of his imagination, but he has to admit he’s just a tad curious what happens next. ‘’I’ve got so many questions. Have you got an equivalent of a home in that bottle? What do you do when not granting wishes?’’

‘’I’m not telling you,’’ scowls Loki.

‘’Than you’re an imposter,’’ replies the human almost happily. ‘’Told you. Magic isn’t real, long live the science.’’

Genie shots Tony such a glare as if he wanted to tell him something not overly nice, but he wonders whether the human is worth the effort.

‘’You’re so full of yourself, mortal,’’ he says finally with such a dignity as if he was the one commanding in here.

‘’Been told so before, but thank you for your insight,’’ replies Stark happily. ‘’Genie, I wish to be inside your bottle. With you, of course. I wouldn’t risk you leaving me there.’’

‘’You’re an idiot,’’ mutters Loki. ‘’An idiot I have to obey. Fuck my life.’’ He sighs dramatically, snaps his fingers and in a blink both him and Tony land up in a place resembling a mini-suite.

This is the moment billionaire decides all this has to be real. He tries to come up with a reasonable explanation, but his mind refuses to cooperate. There are probably some scientific methods to make him think all this is true, but he can actually feel the softness of the plush carpet and touch the velvet of the armchair (green, of course, as Loki’s eyes). Maybe some part of him even wants to believe in magic, real one, not a hypnosis or very realistic dream. So let it be.

They are surrounded by golden walls of the bottle, but except that everything looks like a normal, human apartment. He takes a few steps forward, looks around, eyes wandering over the furniture and arrangements.

‘’I’ve been stuck to this place for long years and thanks to you I’m here again. Thank you so much, human,’’ barks genie, bringing Tony back.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ mutters human dishonestly. ‘’Okay, I’m not. I was too curious. Except, you could have just told me.’’

‘’I wasn’t obliged to.’’

‘’Don’t be so formal, sweetheart. You’ve got quite a nice place down here. Rather homey. It’s hard to believe you live here all alone. Do you have a family?’’

‘’Not anymore,’’ answers Loki ominously. Tony wants to know more, but something in genie’s voice compels him not to push it. Especially that something caught his eye.

‘’Is this a laptop?’’ he asks bewildered.

‘’Of course it’s a laptop,’’ growls outraged genie. If he was a volcano, he would have already started to emit smokes if not lava. ‘’Are you blind or just stupid? Maybe you should have asked for brain?’’

‘’Listen, Tall, Hot and Magical, you might not know and I’m forgiving you that on account of not being out of this nice place very often, but I am commonly known as a genius.’’

‘’Good thing then I’m not outside very often, if the standards of being deemed wise have dropped so dramatically,’’ shots Loki back.

‘’Only one being dramatical here, is you, Princess. You’ve got a penchant for drama, don’t you? Why do you have a laptop down here?’’

‘’It just happened. When our bottles’ insides are modernized every few decades, some things just appear out of thin air. I rarely use it, anyway.’’

‘’This is why you didn’t know who I am? You know, people usually react different to me than you did.’’

‘’You’re an idiot who’s invading my privacy. That’s all I need to know.’’

‘’Don’t be so brusque, sweetheart.’’

‘’Than stop being obnoxious and pompous.’’

‘’Sorry, Princess, this is the way I am. Better brash than bland.’’

‘’Whatever,’’ mutters Loki angrily. ‘’Two more wishes and this masquerade will be over,’’ he whispers, more to himself than to Tony, but human still hears him and shouts back.

‘’That wasn’t nice, Lokes. Okay, this might have not been the most considerate wish, but now I can tell you it’s very nicely suited apartment. You’ve got a good taste. Refined, even.’’

An ever-present scowl on genie’s face slowly disappears, shifting into more of a neutral gaze.

‘’You’ve got a lot of books here,’’ comments Tony. ‘’You must be really smart.’’

‘’And you’re a brown nose,’’ replies Loki, though Stark can tell he warmed up towards him a bit. ‘’I simply like to read.’’

All in all, this whole house party seems strange. Not because inside of the bottle is odd by itself, but because it’s surprisingly normal.

‘’C’mon, man, you have to have some cool things hidden in here,’’ claims Tony, looking at Loki expectedly, but genie answers simply he never had any need to hide anything.

‘’A mortal storming my humble abode is the last thing I’ve expected,’’ he adds after a few seconds.

Billionaire winks at him mischievously.

‘’What can I say, I’m a walking mystery.’’

‘’Are you?’’ genie asks skeptically and before obtaining answer to somehow rhetorical question, he moves on to another. ‘’Are your nosiness satisfied and be can move back to outside world?’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ replies Tony, giving a last glance to his surroundings.

Without a warning he lands back into his Tower.

‘’Warn a man before pulling a stunt like it,’’ he yells as soon as he regains his balance. Apparition definitely won’t be his favorite way of travelling. Now it’s his turn to act outraged and Loki to smile innocently.

If he had any doubts before, not he’s absolutely, completely, hundred percent sure this is real. The abrupt, unexpected landing hurt immensely, even on a relatively soft carpet.

‘’Can we proceed to second wish?’’ Loki’s voice is surprisingly sweet. ‘’I don’t have all eternity. Well, I have, but I’d rather spent it in other way.’’

‘’Just a few moments ago, you were desperate to get out of that golden prison,’’ points out Stark. ‘’For the time being it’s either me or that.’’

Loki frowns in badly concealed anger, his emerald eyes stormy. Tony is certain he managed to find a weak spot of powerful magical creature. However, he isn’t sure exactly how much power genie wields and assumes pissing him off might not be the greatest plan. Even if Loki is obliged to grant him his wishes, he is utterly convinced genie is more than enough intelligent to find a loophole and make the wish backfire on Tony in the way he would have expected it the least. Still, apologizing and placating others was never Stark’s strong point.

‘’You know, I think your life is rather crappy,’’ he starts easily, even though objectively this is the worst way to keep genie happy and satisfied.

Only indication he got interested Loki his raised brow.

‘’I mean,’’ carries on Tony. ‘’Since the moment you showed up you do nothing, but suggest me not too subtly that I’m a nuisance and something tells me I’m not an isolated accident, am I, Green Eyes? You hate what you do.’’

‘’Because of you, humans,’’ answers genie. Stark counts it as a success that he actually bothers to reply. ‘’Your wishes are usually so stupid and selfish and you have no respect to me.’’

‘’If it helps, I show respect to nobody,’’ tries to cheer him up billionaire.

‘’You’re actually not that bad comparing to others,’’ says Loki.

‘’Uhm, thanks?’’ Tony is pretty sure this is a Loki way of showing friendliness. ‘’It looks like you wishes-granting business would be much more enjoyable without clients,’’ jokes the billionaire, which for a brief moment indeed manages to bring a small smile on genie’s lips. Human tries to focus on the second wish, but his head is mostly empty, only thing clear was that shy half-smile, brightening genie’s gorgeous face.

‘’Let me think for a minute,’’ he asks.

Even Tony Stark knows there are moments in life while one needs to be serious. He has a mind-blowing chance to ask for something big, something he can’t get in any of the normal ways. Loki, surprisingly, even stops mocking him for a while and waits patiently, shifting his focus on the bar.

‘’Help yourself with one,’’ offers Tony generously and comes back to his own thoughts, while genie indeed pours himself a drink.

‘’So, you’re ready?’’ Loki asks, putting aside a half-empty glass on the counter.

‘’I wish for my parents to be alive and back,’’ orders Stark firmly. He never got along with his old man, but something compelled him to ask for both of them back, not only his mum.

‘’Sorry, this is beyond my powers.’’ For a while Loki at least has decency to actually look apologetic. ’’I can’t mess with time. It might, or even it is certain it will have repercussion, so it got forbidden long time ago.’’

‘’Oh, okay,’’ mutters billionaire. ‘’I’ve had more than enough time to process they’re gone.’’

Genie gives him an unreadable look.

‘’People often ask for health,’’ he suggests, glancing pointedly at human’s chest, making Tony instantly light up.

‘’Yeah, that actually might be a thing,’’ he agrees. He got used to not having a typical heart, it was even his distinctive trait, an Iron Man indigenous feature, but all things considered being so dependent on the machine wasn’t a fun thing. ‘’Loki, I wish to have a biological, blood-pumping, normal heart back.’’

Genie nods approvingly. For a while nothing happens and Stark almost opens his mouth to give Loki an earful, but then, gradually, first slowly, than more rapidly, something tingles in his chest and before he knows, it stops as abruptly at it started. He looks down of his chest and doesn’t believe his own eyes. It’s like Afghanistan didn’t happen. All the machinery is gone and he’s still alive, breathing and nothing indicates he’s going to collapse in any second. So the miracles _do_ happen, even though the messenger of good news is terribly gloomy for the majority of the time. However, he now smiles smugly, getting himself another drink.

‘’It worked,’’ says still bewildered Tony. ‘’Thank you.’’

‘’Mr Stark, your heart indeed is back and beating with perfectly normal parameters,’’ speaks up Jarvis with his metallic voice.

‘’Of course it works. It’s my job,’’ replies Loki rolling his eyes, with such a tone like if he was talking to idiot.

If he is trying to discourage billionaire form conversing with him, he’ll sorely mistaken, cause Tony doesn’t want to let him just disappear. It doesn’t happen often somebody tries to openly antagonize him and even Pepper didn’t push it that far, even though he probably deserved it. Still, letting her go might be the most decent thing he had ever done. Pep was too sweet and kind-hearted for him, he had no right to ruin her life. Anyway, he needs somebody different. Somebody like Loki.

No, not like Loki.

He needs Loki.

It hits him with full force. He knows the guy for a little more than an hours and still it feels that letting him disappear will leave a rift in his newly-acquired heart.

‘’Now, take your time to think about the third question’’, says genie in the meantime. ‘’I have to admit your beverages aren’t the worst quality.’’

Tony has already learnt enough to know this is a compliment.

‘’No need, I already know what my heart desires, Green Eyes, ’’ he says, twinkles in his eyes.

‘’Do you?’’ Loki raises his brow. ‘’For a man who didn’t wish for anything an hour ago this is fast.’’

‘’I’m full of surprises.’’

‘’Whatever you say. What do you wish for?’’

‘’What if I want to you to stay with me?’’

Loki pales.

‘’It’s not exactly against the rules,’’ he replies slowly, carefully.

‘’I sense there is ‘’but’’ coming,’’ comments Stark, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

‘’I thought you don’t have a problem to find somebody to keep you company,’’ points out genie in his normal tone.

‘’I don’t, that’s true, but it’s yours company I wish for.’’

‘’Why do you want me to stay? You aren’t getting more wishes, you know.’’

‘’Hypothetically, can you grant me more if you want? Just hypothetically?’’

‘’Yes, but that’s not happening.’’

‘’Fine with me. I don’t want you for wishes, though, I’m not going to lie to you, this can be an useful bonus, but this is you I’m interested in, not your powers.’’

Loki stays silent for a prolonged while, making Tony almost worried. Did he broke the genie? Oh, God, did he just broke the genie and messed up with some ancient order? He almost starts to panic, but Loki finally speaks.

‘’Do you know for what I’ve been asked for centuries?’’

‘’Enlighten me.’’

‘’Wealth, power, love, good health appeared the most often. However, there were many quite specific wishes. There was one guy who asked even for a sexual favor.’’

‘’I can hardly blame him, you’re stunning.’’

The genie carries on as if there was no interruption.

‘’There were mortals who asked for somebody for another person, usually a beloved one. But nobody, nobody cared about me. You’re the first being who wants me for being well, me and let me tell you, I’m almost as old as Earth.’’

‘’Good thing then, I bet you’ve got quite a handful of interesting stories to tell.’’

‘’Maybe.’’

There is something wrong and even Tony, with his lack of sensitiveness to others can see it. He’s been selfish and self-centered his whole life, but now even he realizes he crossed the line and needs to make amends.

‘’Lokes, I’m sorry. Genie or not, you’re not my prisoner. I have no right to keep you here for my entertainment. Let’s get it straight. Do you want to go? I’ll let you go if you say so. I’ll have something else for a third wish, than you’ll disappear with that puff trick, pretty neat that was by the way, and you’ll never see me again. So, it’s up to you. I’m not such an egocentric to keep you here against your will. Maybe I’m doing this to convince myself that I’m a moderately decent person, I dunno. Still, do you want me to let you go?’’

‘’I’ve had stranger requests than this,’’ answers Loki quietly, ducking his head to avoid meeting Tony’s eye.

‘’Keeping you here against your will as a pet is a dick move, even for me.’’

‘’It’s your call. Tell me your last wish. Tell me to stay.’’

‘’I’m not saying this.’’

‘’It’s your right.’’

‘’It’s awful to have so much power.’’

‘’Whatever you say. C’mon, say it already.’’

‘’Okay. For my third and last wish, Loki the Genie, I wish for you to be free.’’

Loki blinks, surprised. Tony can clearly tell he didn’t expected that outcome. Truth be told, Stark didn’t expect it to, but suddenly it seemed obvious as the only thing he can ask for and look himself in the eyes in the mirror while shaving.

The green (why it doesn’t surprise human) sparkles start to whirl turbulently around genie, forming something resembling a shiny veil. It falls down slowly, revealing an unchanged and unharmed Loki. Tony tentatively makes a few steps forward. He could have sworn he had never been shy, but this is enough to shake even his rock-solid confidence. He brushes Loki’s smooth skin with fingers and ensures the genie, _(former genie?)_ is indeed very real and very close.

‘’Do you know what you’ve done?’’ Loki asks with furrowed brow.

Then it hits Stark he might have involuntarily strip this beautiful creature out of his magic. Really smooth, Tony, you freaking genius. What the hell he have just done and what if it’s irreversible? He wouldn’t blame Loki if the guy strangles him with his bare hands. He fucking deserves it, for being so thoughtless. God, what if he accidentally made the genie mortal as well? He wants to cry at his own idiocy and rashness when he notices something.

Loki is smiling, broad grin lighting up his handsome face.

‘’It worked. I’m free. For the first time in my unimaginably long existence, I’m free. Master of my own fate. My magic free for me to use.’’

Tony feels like a five year old waiting for a praise for getting a job done.

‘’I did good?’’

‘’Yeah, I’m surprised too.’’

‘’Good for you, Dobby. You’re a free elf now.’’

‘’Who is Dobby? And I’m a genie, dumbass. By far even you should remember that.’’

‘’I do, sweetheart.’’

‘’You have a strange habit of calling people names.’’

‘’I’ve been told so before. So, you’re still a genie? Even if you aren’t, I don’t know, bound?’’

Loki snorts.

‘’What else should I be?’’

‘’Human?’’ suggests Tony.

‘’I don’t feel human. I can feel my magic, flowing through me, stronger than ever before. It’s magnificent. Now I’m done forever with foolish mortal who treated me as a personal servant.’’

Something in billionaire’s mind clicks. Loki might be talking about perfectly normal wishes (Tony isn’t sure what normal is anymore, because what happened, what is still happening in his living room, his safe haven, is bizarre, even for his standards), but it is a hunch, making him ask for confirmation.

‘’Did people ask for to do evil things?’’

‘’It happened,’’ replies Loki simply, but it more than enough.

Now, it’s time for the most important question.

‘’Will you stay?’’

Loki snickers.

‘’If you insist so.’’

It looks like he got himself a roommate. Or hopefully more than a roommate. The time will tell. He has so many questions, he doesn’t even know which to ask first. He yearns to know _everything_ , the scientific part of brain kicking in: how long is genie’s life lifespan, was it somehow affected by a freeing act, whether freeing acts happened before (he doubts that, but never hurts to ask; or maybe it will hurt this time, one never know with Loki, guy strikes him as a fighter), what do genies eat, do they even have to eat (Loki was drinking, right?), do they even sleep and how they don’t go crazy being alone for so long. He wants to inquire about the rules, about the mysterious _we_ his hot magical guy mentioned a few times, but finally there is only one question that leaves his mouth.

‘’Can you still teleport into your bottle?’’

‘’I hope so. After all, it’s my home.’’

Loki disappears without a warning only to reappear a few seconds later. Tony is slightly shaken. If Loki choses to stay, he has to get used to it, because something tells him genie will do it again and again, multiple times. If Stark won’t get used to it, he won’t be making a use of a new heart for long, because of the simple fact he’ll die from heart attack sooner or later. His voice is slightly unsteady as he asks:

‘’Did it work?’’

‘’It did,’’ affirms Loki. ‘’I’ll still have a shelter to hide when I’ll be done with your idiocy.’’

‘’God, you won’t change, will you?’’

Genie shakes his head.

‘’No.’’

‘’Good. It’s be dead boring if you would.’’

‘’You know, you never gave me your name,’’ remarks Loki.

‘’Ups, how rude of me,’’ replies human. ‘’I’m Tony.’’

‘’Well, Tony, I hope you’ll make it worthwhile,’’ says genie with a straight face.

‘’I will,’’ grins the billionaire.


End file.
